Deck the Bedroom
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: Sequel to ‘I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus’ Sasuke and Naruto haven started a ‘gift-giving’ tradition of their own and it’s Sasuke’s turn. Rated: M Contains: Lemon, costumes and other goodies. Naruto isn't mine but the OCs are.


Deck the Bedroom

Summary: Sequel to 'I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus' Sasuke and Naruto haven started a 'gift-giving' tradition of their own and it's Sasuke's turn.

Rated: M Contains: Lemon, costumes and other goodies.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (Belated. I feel like Kakashi now) Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I won't need to write fanfiction now would I? Hikari and Ankoku and the other kids and OCs are mine though.

* * *

December 24th started out as any morning would. It was a little cold and the snow was lightly falling but beginning to pile up. Every Konoha citizen was either shopping, selling, or trying to keep out the cold. The Konoha nin on the other hand, were either patrolling the village or out of the village as a ninja's work was never done, even during the holidays.

Then there were those nin that spend this day of possible relaxation shopping. Either voluntary or by force.

_Damn kids…sorry… DAMN teenagers. _Sasuke was shopping with his kids while Naruto talked to Tsunade about 'something'. He thought it was a good idea but now after 3 hours and 15 stores later, he was severely regretting taking the two with him.

"Otousan, I wanna go in this store for okaasan's present." The girl at his right said, tugging him in her direction. Her blue eyes had the happy, hyper, brightness of that of her mother but had the obsidian hair of her father that was cut medium length as it only reached her shoulders.

"Hn." He replied as he began to walk in that direction.

The boy at his left pulled the opposite way, "No way, he won't want that!!! This store over here has it and that way I can get Auntie Sakura and Auntie Hinata their gifts." Blonde hair like his mother, much longer than his sister but had his father ebony eyes and attitude.

The girl tugged again, "We already got gifts for them the other day. Today is the guys like Uncle Neji, Uncle Lee, and Uncle Kiba and Shino and then Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro since they're visiting."

The boy glared. "And you picked them out, so automatically they suck!! I wanna go here so I can get them 'good' gifts."

She gasped, pulled at her father. "Take that back. You're mad that the fact that Okaasan and Otousan love me more."

Both looked at each other, letting out their father. They walked up closer to each other and started glaring at one another. People started to walk a little faster and out of the way. Sasuke stood there rolling his eyes at his two kids.

"Excuse me, dobe but you got it all mixed up. I was the one born first so obviously I was wanted more."

She laughed. "Ha, yea wanted more to get out. At least I was still wanted in the womb. They figured the soon you're out, sooner they can get rid of you TEME!!"

"That's it Hikari!!! I don't care if you're my sister or a girl; I'm kicking your ass."

"As if you could Ankoku, I'm being beating you since we were 9."

Ankoku laughed. "Hah! That's only because I've been going easy on ya."

Hikari huffed, jumping back, "That's it! Right here right now!!"

The siblings eyed each other. The villagers, knowing what comes next, ducked into stores and just plain out of the way.

"Rasen-" Hikari charged at her brother as the chakra formed around her hand.

"Chido-" Ankoku retaliated with lightning charging from his hand and towards his sister.

As the siblings closed in on each other, Sasuke intervened, holding before hands mid-attack.

"All right that's enough you two!" He said, "You two promised to behave yourselves."

He stared down his two kids until the chakra from their failed attacks dissipated. "Do I have to tell Santa you kids were bad?"

Hikari looked panicked while Ankoku just snorted. Sasuke shook his head. Ankoku was really becoming like him.

"Santa, dad?" Ankoku said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Sasuke pretended to think for a second. "I could be truthful and said 'do you want me to beat your ass?' but I thought since it was Christmas, I would make it fit the season."

Ankoku cringed back as Hikari smirked.

"Now behave while we go food shopping" he said. And the rest of the present off his damned list of endlessness.

Hikari nodded, "Yes daddy, but can we make one little stop, I wanna get a gift for someone." She avoided her father's eyes as she blushed.

Ankoku smirked. "Trying to butter up to Daisuke?" He started laughing harder as his sister turned to him. "Face it; you don't have a chance with that prissy gay Hyuuga."

Growling, Hikari looked at her brother as her eyes leaked red. Ankoku didn't notice. "Don't call him that. He's a friend and he isn't gay."

Sasuke sighed as he watched his kids fight again. He remembered Daisuke, Neji and Gaara's kid. He would hate to break to her that the boy was gay. Maybe he could get Naruto to talk to her tonight or tomorrow.

Damn… he remembered about tonight.

Tonight, he was giving Naruto 'his' Christmas gift. He looked at the bags, hidden from his kids' 'innocent eyes'. But from the recent last few years, their eyes weren't so innocent anymore. Especially doing this time of year or any gift-giving holiday.

Sasuke grunted. It became a tradition for Naruto and him to fulfill a special fantasy for each other as a gift. They would take turns and this year was Sasuke's turn for Naruto. He sighed with delight, remembering Naruto gift last year for him. After a long shift so he could have Christmas off, Sasuke came home to a quiet house and a letter telling him to go the bedroom for 'dinner'. Sasuke felt himself drooling and his pants tighten at the memory of the sight he saw when he got there.

Naruto looking at him with lustful eyes as he was drenched in tomato sauce, tied up like a present with a large tomato propped in his mouth. (1) Aside from the sauce, his face and any other part untouched by the tomatoes was flushed red.

He enjoyed that present dearly. He would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for Ankoku and Hikari walking in on them and then screamed murder and blood. He and Naruto spent the next day, trying to explain the kids and the _rest_ of the party that Sasuke wasn't killing him and that the blood was just tomato juice.

He found every year when it was his turn, Naruto already had everything planned out. Not that Sasuke mind. It made everything on his part easier. Like today for example.

This morning right before Sasuke and the kids went out for some last minute Christmas shopping, Naruto give Sasuke two separate list. One for the gifts and the other was personal.

Naruto whispered and told him to go to store while out and make sure that Ankoku and Hikari didn't see him do it. So with a clone with the kids, he ran off this store. It was a clothing store. Nothing sleazy, just a regular men's and women's clothing store. He went to the front desk and gave in the list which was actually an order form.

The clerk, a similar aged woman with cut blonde hair in the front and curly dark blonde in a bun, took the look at the form and blushed and then smirked as if saying 'Oh that order'. She called over another employee, a male with reddish hair, grey eyes and posture that made Sasuke think he had the lisp that goes with it.

And naturally, he was right when the man squealed and jumped, telling them it just came in. As he went to the back, Sasuke saw the woman keep eyeing him and giggled. But before he could say anything, the woman replied that she was a friend of Naruto's and a supporter of their marriage, her and the workers of this store. Then she replied that he wasn't her type or her aim.

Before Sasuke could comment, the other one returned with a large box. On the front was a stamp that read 'DON'T OPEN OR TRY TO PEAK!! AND NO ASKING FOR HINATA OR NEJI FOR HELP EITHER SASUKE!!' in red, bold, and big letters. He gulped and wished the two a happy holiday.

He found it odd however that the two looked at him with a malicious glint as they said, 'Thank you. I know you'll enjoy yours too.'

Wonder what they meant by that…

"No stop it!! I didn't mean it. DAD HELP!!!"

"TEME!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

The shrieking yell that now made Sasuke return back to the present made him see just how alike those two were to him and Naruto. Well, partly like them. Thank god the two were brother and sister or Sasuke would have been considering a homicide and how to cover it up.

Ankoku and Hikari were at it again. This time, Hikari was throwing punches, breaking everything that she touched. Somehow he could tell the dangers of training with Sakura and Tsunade were starting to show. He watched as the two glared at each other. Sasuke's eye widened when he saw the Sharingan flaring in Hikari and her left hand started glowing with chakra.

"Oh no you don't..." Ankoku said, "Don't even try thinking about it…"

Hikari charged at him with the Rasengan. Ankoku already had the Chidori screeching in his hand. When the two collided…

BOOM!!!!!

Sasuke watched the scene before him, face in palm as he shook his head. Dust collected on him and his clothes as people finally came to see it how safe it was to measure the damage. The two teens coughed, walking up to their father, a sheepish smile plastered on each of their faces.

"Uhh…Oops?" the twins said.

_Not another building…_ Sasuke still having a face to face meeting with his palm. _Please not another building…Naruto is going to kill me. _

~~X~~

_BOOM!!!_

Naruto and Tsunade looked out the window, looking at dust ball that collected in the sky. They looked at each other just as the door was knocked opened.

Shizune paced inside, holding Tonton. "Lady Tsunade…"

"Let me guess." Naruto said with a sigh. "Another building?"

Shizune nodded. "In the shopping district this time."

Naruto shook his head, "That's the eighth time this year and somehow most of the time it's with Sasuke. What is he doing that it keeps happening?"

He turned to Tsunade with puppy eyes, "Please don't let this alter my case. Please Obaachan"

Tsunade laughed, "Relax brat. You're still getting a vacation off for the holiday. The last three A missions you did –and in record time I meant add- were enough to give you a spot for a break."

"DATTEBAYO!!!" The blonde jumped up and down. "I could kiss you, but Sasuke might set a trap for you…" "…again" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Tsunade caught it.

Tsunade twitched. "That was him?!"

"Oops."

_Knock…Knock…_

Without an answer, Hikari and Ankoku ran to their mother, leading a trail of dust and Sasuke behind them."

"Okaasan!! Mommy!!" The twins cried out with crocodile tears, though Naruto wouldn't be able to tell.

"What happened now?" Naruto cradled his kids while Sasuke plopped down on the sofa.

"We asked Otousan which one of us you loved more, and he told us you loved us equally." Ankoku said.

"Well that's true." Naruto replied confused. "What's the problem?"

"And then we asked daddy the same question." Hikari sniffled and pointed at the semi-tired brunette, "And he told us that he didn't love any of us because we got in the way of you and him."

Her eyes watered, adding to her performance. "Especially, at night when it's his turn he said."

The twins buried their heads in their mother's shirt while crying. Naruto hugging them while sending death glares to Sasuke. Sasuke just turned the other way.

"We'll talk about this later, Uchiha."

Sasuke cringed, knowing that whenever Naruto used his surname; it was bad.

The twins snickered at their father's expense. That's what he gets for messing with the Uchiha-Uzumaki twins.

Naruto let go of the two and walked over to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Will we be seeing you two tomorrow at the party?" He asked.

Tsunade and Shizune nodded as Tonton squirmed in approval. "As long as you serve the eggnog," Tsunade said, "I'm there."

"And I'll be there to make sure that she doesn't overdo it with the drinks and ends up trying to hit on one of the younger nin."

Naruto laughed as Tsunade retorted Shizune's comment.

"See ya guys." Naruto led the twins and Sasuke out of the room. Tsunade and Shizune just smiled and waved to them good bye.

~~X~~

"I still can't believe you said you didn't love Hikari and Ankoku." Naruto scoffed, sticking his hand out. "Pass me the beads."

Sasuke sighed as he gave Naruto the box filled with the shimmering sliver and blue beads. "You're still on that? I'm told you already that I was kidding and they knew that. That's why they told you like that for."

Back at the Uchiha Estate, the Uchiha-Uzumaki family was trying to finish as much of the ornaments and trimming for the party tomorrow as they could before it was time for the twins to sleep. This year theme was a sliver and blue colors. The tree was filled with the sliver and blue bows and bulbs and the same color lights. Under the tree was already the gifts that were wrapped from the beginning of the week and the rest were to be wrapped after the twins were asleep and before Naruto and Sasuke went to bed.

While the parents worked on the tree and decoration for the party, the twins made small ornaments for the windows and tables. Small paper snowflakes and angels for the window and Table snow people and gift boxes origami.

Sasuke, being tallest of the rest, put the angel on the top of the tree and then it was completed. Naruto hugged his husband while Hikari clapped and Ankoku-being the chibi Sasuke he was- just 'hn'

"Alright." Naruto said. "We had dinner and we finished the tree. Now it's time for bed-"

"Awww…" Hikari and Ankoku groaned as Naruto anticipated and continued. "With some of the cookies we just made and a nice story read by your father."

"What wait…?" Sasuke tried to retort but was drowned out by the two cheering and dragging him to the kitchen, towards the stairs, with the drink and sweets in hand, upstairs and to their room.

Naruto followed behind, going into his and Sasuke's room with the bag from early in hand.

~~X~~

Sasuke walked out of the room intact for the most part. He spent the last hour, reading them Hikari's story this year that resulted in an dispute between him and his son on the creditability of the Snow Princess mission accounts even after explaining that they were on mission to protect which was why he could vouch for the accuracy of the story. And then Hikari's sugar rush. He shivered just at the smallest memory of seeing that girl on a sugar high, especially with her Kyuubi inherited chakra. He swore Naruto planned this torment from the start. Sasuke walked into the room.

He noticed automatically, the figure now wearing black leather pants that stopped just below his navel and was a sleeveless red vest to show off his slender yet muscular form. The narrowed blue eyes peered right at him and Sasuke already felt himself hardened at the thought of was going to happen to him tonight.

Naruto looked Sasuke before smirking. Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto had thrown the bag he picked up from the store earlier into his arms.

"Put it on."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second before walking into their master bathroom. Once inside, Sasuke started breathing again, never realizing he started to hold him breath.

He looked down and already he was semi-erect and Naruto didn't even touch him yet!

_Damn you Naruto!! You and your personas!!_

Sasuke shook his head and opened that bag and then opened that box it came in.

_What in the hell?!_

When he opened the box, he took out the material in it and saw red.

Lots and lots of red, white and fur.

"THE HELL?!"

Naruto smirked as he heard Sasuke yell just loud enough not to wake up the other residents of this household.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke out of the bathroom, with his head as he tried to cover what little he could.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. Who would have that Sasuke would actually do it. Sure he had a back-up plan but this was just too good.

He was wearing a red halter top with a mini skirt with splits on both sides and white fur trimming are the bottom of the skirt. Around his neck was a bell along a red ribbon. Red gloves that went with his outfit. The shirt only came past his chest as his torso was exposed. The skirt revealed much of the legs that weren't covered by the high heeled black boots that was in the box as well.

"Looking nice there…Mrs. Claus."

Sasuke nothing as he held his head up. He walked up to Naruto, who still sitting on the bed. "You sadistic ass." The words would have been more vicious had it not been for the blush that was plastered on his face.

"Awww…" Naruto cooed. "Is my smexy little Mrs. Claus upset with his outfit I picked out for him?" He pulled Sasuke closer to him. He sat Sasuke down in his lap. Sasuke turned his head away only to have Naruto turned it back and look at him.

"Let me make you feel better." Naruto purred in his ear. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss. Sasuke did nothing but melt into the kiss as Naruto's hands roamed his back.

Naruto started next with kissing along Sasuke's neck, nipping along the dips in his neck. Naruto's hands started kneading at Sasuke's ass as he squeezed the globes. Sasuke began more flushed as Naruto continued; moaning when he bit the curse mark that still remained on him.

Even though the curse mark was no longer active, it's only function nowadays was being a sensitive spot to make Sasuke melt in Naruto's arms.

"Wait… what about the rest of the presents and stuff." Sasuke moaned out the question.

"Are you trying to get out of this?" Naruto asked, licking at the mark. "I didn't know I married a coward.

Sasuke stiffened. "I'm not trying to get out of it. I'm just trying to make sure we don't have to explain why half the decoration weren't done correctly like for thanksgiving {1}."

"Relax." Naruto looked at his husband with soft eyes. "Everything is done and taken care of. The only we have to make sure you don't wake up the neighbors." Naruto lifted the shirt slightly and started nipping at the perking nipples. His tongue lapped around the dusky nubs as they hardened at the

touch. Sasuke arced back, rubbing his thighs together, feeling the heat there become hotter. "Naruto…"

"Hmmm…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. He was flushing with eyes closed. Looking down, he saw something peeking from the skirt. He brushed a finger around the area. Sasuke shuddered. "I haven't done much and already you're already this hard." He eyed Sasuke with a fox grin.

"Did you start getting hard from just getting dressed? You did. Didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke confessed. "Seeing you there looking at me like that made me think about what you were going to do to me."

Naruto chuckled. "I hate to keep you waiting."

He lifted Sasuke from his lap and threw him onto the bed. Landing in the middle of the mattress, Naruto crawled along the bed, opening Sasuke' legs wide.

Naruto blinked and started laughing. Sasuke was actually wearing the lacy panties that came with the clothes. It was just a gag but he actually did it. "You never cease to amaze Sasuke." He said, pulling off the underwear and throwing it to the side of the room and freeing Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a gasping moan as Naruto licked at the underside of the length.

"So sensitive." Naruto blew a puff of air at it watching it as it twitched in the air. "I hope you don't come quickly."

Sasuke twitched again as Naruto started stroking it, his thumb swirling at the tip while the other hand kept Sasuke in place. "Stop being a tease you idiot!!"

Naruto eyed him. "Ok." Naruto quickly engulfed the whole cock, collecting the precum that had collected along the head.

"AHH...!!" Sasuke yelled as one hand gripped the sheets while the other gripped a handful of blonde hair. His hips tried to buck into the mouth and hand that was utterly driving him crazy.

Naruto hummed around the dick in his mouth while he fondled the balls underneath. Pushing it in deeper without the fear of a gag reflex, Naruto then pulled back settling on suckling on the head.

Sasuke lay there panting trying to move but unable to. How could he forget that Naruto gives the best blowjobs in the whole damn world!

"Naruto..." Sasuke panted, gripping tighter onto the surprisingly soft blonde spikes. "I'm…close. So..uh…Close…"

Naruto bobbed faster, taking the whole length into his mouth. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten, pressure building in is groin. Waiting for the release.

Here it comes…!!! Sasuke shut his eyes.

CLAMP!! The pressure was still here but no release came.

"What…?" Sasuke looked down. "NARUTO!!! What the hell?"

Naruto just smirked, licking his lips, as he looked at the flushed Uchiha. "I said I didn't want you coming too soon."

Naruto moved, revealing to Sasuke the reason for his lack of release. On his still much erected and flushed member was… a red cock ring with small green bells enlaced on the buckle.

He didn't know whether to be pissed off for the torture or aroused from the kinkiness that Naruto came up with.

"Now turn on all fours." Naruto cooed. "I have another gift for you." Sasuke eyed Naruto is suspicion, but still did as was told.

Naruto gasped, eyeing the scene before him.

Sasuke was before him, sprawled on all fours, his ass and balls staring at him while his cock was still dripping despite the restraint. Sasuke looked at his over his shoulder panting even through a smirk.

Naruto purred. "What a lovely view we have here. A nice plump pale ass…"

Naruto moved further up, taking the cheeks once again into his hands as he fondled and kneaded. He knelt down, leaning in as he spread the cheeks apart looking a red entrance, puckered and ready for action.

"And a lovely puckered entrance for me to play with."

Sasuke scoffed. "As if."

"Are you challenging me Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he used the middle finger's fingertip and started rubbing around the entrance in a circular motion. Sasuke moaned and twitched, his arms buckled under him as he fell into the bed with his ass still in the air.

Naruto smirked as he watched the proud Uchiha now twitching under his touch. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Now we're getting into the holiday this year." Naruto said as his finger left the cervices with a pop. Sasuke heard him rustle through the drawers and heard an 'ah' of content when he found it.

"Turn around baby and look what I got for you." Naruto said with a delicate touch of lust.

Knowing he shouldn't have but damn that voice…Sasuke spun around and gawked.

Sweet mother of…

He watched as Naruto stood in front of him, his tongue swirling around a very long and very thick candy care. Sasuke felt his lips dry when he then watch the blonde push the straight shaft of the cane into his mouth until he reach the curve. Pull it out and the same thing again and again with a content and lustful moan.

God… He could come right now…

Naruto eyed Sasuke, watching him pant and move his hand to fondle the head of his dick. He just smirked, pulling the cane out with a sloppy sound. Saliva dripped from the cane. Naruto motioned Sasuke to turn back around with the circular motion of his finger. Sasuke compiled. Too hot and horny to argue.

Naruto leaned down, spreading the cheeks once again. Naruto stuck out his tongue, circling just around the entrance before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Naruto groaned enjoying the sweet taste.

Sasuke screamed out in pleasure. Naruto pulled out and looked at his husband. How red his rear and cock was. Just waiting to be touched.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said in a mocking tone as he rubbing his husband's backside. "You were saying something?"

Sasuke braced himself on his elbows and looked at Naruto. "Fuck you."

Naruto just smiled and pushed the candy cane into the entrance, making sure that it hit Sasuke's prostate on the first go.

"Ahhh!!" Sasuke moaned. "God!!!" If he didn't have the ring on him, he would have released his load right then and there.

Naruto pressed his body against the other, the leather feeling icy cold against the heated skin.

"No Sasuke." Naruto whispered against the other's ear. He pulled the cane out slightly before pushing it back in, relishing in the shuddering moan that erupted from Sasuke's throat. "I believe it's the other way around here."

"…again."

"What was that Sasuke?" He lips ghosted over Sasuke's ear once more.

"I said…" Sasuke groan, trying his hardest not to move. "Do it again...uh… I want to feel it again."

"My Christmas gift…" Naruto standing up from bed. "I want you to fuck yourself on this cane."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an incredulous expression. He wants to do WHAT?!!!

"If you want it so bad." Naruto licked, kissing along his back. "I want you to take this cane handle from my hand."

Kiss on the middle of the back. "And from this same position…"

Kiss on the curve of his back. "I want to ride that cane like it was my dick ramming to you over and over again.

Sasuke couldn't help shiver at the words Naruto were saying. Damn him and his weakness for dirty talk.

"Yes…" Sasuke complied.

"Yes who?" Naruto smirked as he watch move in disdain of his predicament

"Yes Santa…Claus…" Sasuke replied as Naruto pushed the cane back in.

Naruto stepped back and sat in the chair in front of the bed. He stared at Sasuke. "Well get on with it. Let me see that ass jiggle."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto but did it nonetheless. He lined himself over the cane before impaling himself on it.

Naruto felt his cock jump at the sight on Sasuke arching him body back as he adjusted to the girth of the cane, pushing down more until it was in all he could fit.

"Well." Naruto said, "Get on with it."

Sasuke glared at Naruto moved nonetheless. He began with slow upward and downward thrusts on the cane. Before long, he was riding it; his face red and cock hard.

"Naruto…" he moaned, as he closed his eyes and fisted at his swollen cock… "Fuck me..."he panted.

He could grunts but wasn't if it was from him or not.

"…oh…Sasuke."

Ok… so it wasn't from him. Even he wasn't that narcissistic.

Sasuke opened his eyes. God he wished he could come.

Naruto was in chair, face flushed red as one hand ran over his heated shaft as the other ran along his leather cladded chest.

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran up his hand slowly up his shaft as his eyes were narrowed. Reddish leaking through as he looked at Sasuke.

"Did you like what you see?" Naruto asked as he licked his lips. Sasuke did the same as he nodded, crawling closer to the edge of the bed.

Naruto opened his legs and gave Sasuke a 'come hither' look as he ran his palm over the leaking tip. "Come and get it."

Sasuke crawled off the bed, kneeling before Naruto. Naruto just smirked at prop the shaft in Sasuke's face.

"Well." He said, eyeing Sasuke, "Get to it."

Normally, Sasuke would have given an insult. But with his current state, the only thing he could is nod and lick at the underside.

Naruto hissed a moan as he watched Sasuke took the whole member into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the tip. Using his hand, he guided Sasuke's head. Though he knew Sasuke didn't need any guidance for this.

"Damn Sasuke," Naruto said, moving his foot to push on the cane still in Sasuke. "You're really getting into this. Is it because of the dress or the cane stuck in your ass?"

Sasuke growled, nipping harder at the tip when he suckling at it again. Naruto yelped a little and took the hint.

"Ok," he apologized, rubbing Sasuke's neck. "No insulting the person with your dick in their mouth. I'll remember that." Sasuke muffled to an acceptance as he started sucking harder. Naruto began panting harder; grabbing Sasuke's chin and making him look into his eyes. Naruto smirked, biting his lower lip as he watched own precum down Sasuke's mouth and then licked by the raven's tongue.

"Now how about we move to the bed?" he asked. "I hate to waste good cum in the mouth when it can be in a better hole."

Sasuke eyed Naruto, shaking his head. Naruto's eyebrow curved up. "You got a better idea?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke stood up in front on Naruto.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke replied as he placed his hands on Naruto's leather thighs, inching closer to work on shaft. He licked his lips once more as he stood over Naruto, straddling Naruto by the side, and sitting in the blonde's lap. Naruto restrained himself as he felt Sasuke rubbed into his member with his hand. Sasuke pulled the cane, both moaning as they wet sounds that came as it was pulled out and landed on the floor. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and spread his cheeks, nudging his entrance with the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Can I do it…" Sasuke asked, "Mr. Clause?"

Naruto's lower half twitched. Liking the reaction, Sasuke played it on some more, figuring he could get something out of it as well. He slowly lowered himself down, just enough to make Naruto feel how ready he was without giving it to him.

"I've been a naughty boy, Santa." He purred, rocking his hips more. His face was flushed and eyes hazy. "I deserve more punishment. The cane wasn't _thick _enough."

Naruto had to gulp at that one before regaining his composure, grabbing at Sasuke's hips. "Are you ready for this? He asked, "We once we start, it's my rule."

"Tch…" Sasuke replied, getting ticked off. Especially after that display. "I'm wearing a fucking dress, I just had a candy cane in my ass, I'm pretty much whoring myself out to you, and I'm developing a case blue balls with a side of purple dick from sexual frustration." He grabbed Naruto by his vest, "So fuck in this chair right now or I'm doing it myself."

Naruto was back taken as he jerked forward. Then he smirked at Sasuke's choice of words. "Fine then." He said as Sasuke loosened his grip.

"It's about damn time." Sasuke said. Something about Naruto's smirk still bothered him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hip. "You want it…" He pulled Sasuke down, fully sheathing his cock into Sasuke. "You got it Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke choked out a gasp. He looked at Naruto who now wore a smug look, "You fucking bastard…"

Naruto just kept smiling, thrusting upwards only a little. "You wanted to do it yourself. Here you go."

Sasuke growled but moaned back when brushed against a nerve. Taking it as a signal, Sasuke raised his hips before slamming back down and repeating the motion as he gripped the arms of the chair. Sasuke in accomplishment as he watched the blonde below him squirm as he continue to thrust down onto the blonde.

"Sasuke..." he said, unzipping the front of Sasuke's top. "So..good."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and body. Even if he wouldn't say it, his body was showing Naruto that he was enjoying this every bit as he was. He looked from Sasuke's flushed face and heated neck. To his perked nipples that were poking out right down to the restrained yet still weeping cock that was going untouched.

Naruto rubbed the neglected member with his palm; watching and hearing Sasuke react to it. He bit his lips as his hand ran up and down the heated shaft as the bells began to jingle louder.

Sasuke was on a high and damn sure didn't wanna come back down. "The bed." He panted out as he still rode Naruto's cock. "I can't …"

Naruto nodded, cradling Sasuke as he took from the chair onto the bed. Sasuke was let down in Naruto nature which meant, Naruto dropped onto the bed. Which would have bothered him if Naruto hadn't chose that moment to kiss at his neck.

"Naruto, you…asshole…" Sasuke hissed, grabbing at Naruto's back.

Naruto kissed on his torso, then lips. "You say that now, he taunted "but you won't be saying that in another ten seconds."

Naruto kissed back down on neck and torso as he left a trail of red mark when he reached his navel and went back to his chest.

"I could do this all night." Naruto said. Sasuke panted a replied.

"I know already, that was New Years. But I can't."

Naruto chuckled inwardly, licking at Sasuke's nipples. He took one into his mouth while his hand worked the other one and then switching. "I forget you have early duty with them kids."

Sasuke gripped the comforter, his head going back as the touch was straight to his unreleased cock. "Yes! Now please finish it!!"

"Gladly." Naruto replied, taking Sasuke's legs around his waist and flipping onto his stomach. He positioned the tip to rub against the entrance before pushing it in.

"Even after that candy and riding me in the chair, you still tight as ever." Naruto grunted as he was fully in and tried to pull out. The heat was enough to push Naruto over the edge; he decided that if Sasuke was going to kill him afterwards, he would get as much as he could from this.

Pulling back until just the tip was brushing against the abused pucker; Naruto slammed in and repeated the same suit. Naruto louder as he grabbed Sasuke's hips, trying to get in deeper. Sasuke cried out a choked 'Naruto' as he thrusted into. The bells rung louder in his ears, reminding him of what he couldn't do.

"Take the bells off." Sasuke panted. "I need to…"

Figuring that Sasuke had earned that, Naruto leaned in and reached for the shaft. Rubbing the tip with his thumb, he fisted the cock to match his thrusts. He untied the bell and let them slip off the cock as he continued to fist the cock.

Sasuke brought his head up, moaning as he came, warm white seed rushing from his slit onto the bed and Naruto's hand. Naruto took the hand, licking some of the cum before pushing the same hand into Sasuke's and making him lick each finger and his palm of the white substance.

Naruto flipped Sasuke onto his back again and continued in that position, fisting at the hardening member again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted, wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and his head around Naruto's neck.

Naruto dove in for a kiss, muffling the noise of Sasuke's moans as he went in harder.

"God, Naruto," Sasuke huffed, "I'm…getting…close… Yes!! Right there!!!"

Naruto was panting harder, his breath heated up Sasuke's neck. He licked over his teeth, feeling the fangs.

"Sasuke…" he moaned through hazy eyes as he bit on Sasuke's shoulder directly over the curse mark. He could felt the blood pulsing out a little and staining the tips of his canines.

Sasuke moaning out, arching his back. Some point in time, he knew that that mark would come again back him in the ass eventually.

"Naruto...." Sasuke reached his hand, which Naruto stood in understanding. Naruto moved Sasuke's legs from him waist to on his shoulder, thrust in quicker and rougher. Naruto panted more, his cock being clenched on harder by Sasuke in this position.

Sasuke was squirming under Naruto as the blonde was pistoning out of him and his own member was rubbing between Naruto and the fabric of the skirt. The sound and skin meeting and the wet sound emitting from him was a nail on coffin for him as well.

Naruto grunted, clenching his teeth as he pushed in rougher and a bit slower, hitting Sasuke's prostate as he did so. "Sasuke…I'm … I'm.. Ahh!!"

Naruto pushed in one last time, hot cum flooded from his cock into Sasuke, coating the entrance's walls with it. Naruto rode his orgasm, seeing sparks of white lights hit his eyes as he still thrusted into Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's cock.

"Come on, baby." He said, huffing at his breath, "Come for daddy…"

Sasuke felt flashes of white light hit his eyes as Naruto continued to pound into him. He came in a choked up mixed of a cry and Naruto's name as cum ribbon hot his cock, landing on Naruto's hand and chin and Sasuke's torso, skirt and top.

Naruto landed on top of Sasuke, panting and smiling at the raven under him. Sasuke was smirking as well; despite the scowl, he was ready to give Naruto. However, before he could say anything, Naruto kissed him again. Deeper and more passionate this time.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said, looking into Sasuke's dark eyes with his crystal blue ones. Sasuke sighed in defeat and content, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and nuzzling into it.

"Merry Christmas… usuratonkachi…" Sasuke yawned before closing his eyes.

"Hmph." Naruto rolled beside him and closed his eyes.

The room was completely silent. Not a single person from outside or a stray animal could break the silence. Until of course, Naruto decided to say something.

"You should wear that tomorrow night." Naruto smiled to himself. "It's actually very washable."

Sasuke didn't bother to open his eyes as he threw the pillow on Naruto's face.

"Go to sleep." He muttered, turning onto his side.

Naruto threw the pillow back.

"It was just a suggestion." He pouted, turning to his side.

~X~

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." Hinata and Kiba walked into the living room where the festivities were taking place. Their 14-year-old girl, Aki – taking Hinata's appearance but Kiba's personality- pushed past her brother younger brother, Jun –with Kiba's spike hair and eyes but Hinata's quietness – to reach Hikari and Ankoku

"Thanks Hinata-neechan." Naruto waved the other three in.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, holding a baby boy in her arms as he blinked his green eyes. Lee stood next to her, holding her gifts as well as his for the Uchiha-Uzumaki family.

"Same too Sakura…" Sasuke replied, back trying to proper composure, which after last night and part of this morning was very hard to do.

"Lady Tsunade, no more eggnog!!!" Shizune scolded the Hokage, "You're scaring the guys..."

"I'm –hiccup- ain't leavin' til I get laid!!!" Tsunade replied pointing into Shizune's chest as her face was pink from overly spiking her drinks. She turned to her next victim, Konohamaru who had come past at the wrongest of times. "Hey kid you're over 18 right how about losing your virginity?"

The Christmas party was going smoothly in the eyes of Sasuke and Naruto. Looking over their living room, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Hinata and Kiba sat with their cousins, Neji and Gaara and Shikamaru and Temari. Actually, it was more of Shikamaru, nodding off every now and then, Temari nudging him with her elbow, Kiba putting his foot in his mouth as he had apparently made a joke that Gaara didn't find it too fun. Neji was calming Gaara down and Hinata was stuffing Kiba's face with mouth to keep him quiet.

Sai was in the corner with his date, a slightly tanned girl with long black layered out hair and dark green eyes. They were sitting next to Lee, Tenten, and Kankuro discussing the training that was to be done for the New Year.

Shino was looking at tree, admiring it alongside Iruka who was eyeing Kakashi and Jiraiya from the side as the two were talking to Ankoku and Hikari.

Chouji was in the kitchen, cooking up the barbecue pork as his wife Ino was doing some touch on flowers as had brought in, chatting away with Sakura and her date, a slightly pale girl with short cut silver hair, purple trims and purple eyes to match, was cooing at the baby she had took from Sakura's hold. Kurenai was sitting on the couch with Shizune as she was restraining –um…-sitting Tsunade down in the cushion next to her.

Naruto turned to look at the kids.

Ino and Chouji's daughter, a girl with brown eyes and blonde like her mother, Chouko was playing with playing with Aki and Aki's cousin Shiko, eyes like her father Neji, and medium red hair. A game which considered of chasing Temari and Shikamaru's son Taichi, Kurenai's son – red eyes like his mother and short brown hair, and Lee and Tenten's son Gai – who thankful only took his father's long hair and determination. Everything else was his mother's traits- around the room.

In another corner, Hikari was giving Daisuke, Shiko's twin taking Gaara's green eyes and his father long brown hair, his gift. Unfortunately, Daisuke's attention was elsewhere as he held his own present in hand.

The blonde hair child of the Uchiha family. Ankoku was moving backwards away from the two as Daisuke moved closer.

"Ankoku…" Daisuke said a little blush on his face, "I have something for you."

"Aw hell no," Ankoku paled as he also his sister right behind the boy. He turned away and ran off "Get away from me."

"Ankoku wait!!" Daisuke ran again Ankoku as Hikari ran after Daisuke.

Naruto and Sasuke moved out the way as the three sped past them. They looked at each other. "I always thought that Daisuke was gay." Naruto replied randomly.

Time had passed and now was time for the annual Christmas video, which this year was set up by the Uchi-Uzu twins themselves. Apparently, Jiraiya and Sai went all out and got the twins late birthday presents of a digital camera and video camera for both to share. Naruto and Sasuke used this time to usher everyone into the family room to house them so they could watch the video while Naruto and Sasuke set up for opening gifts when the video was over.

15 minutes had passed by and the two could hears 'awws' and giggles from the room. "See, Sasuke." Naruto said, putting a large box down. "This was an amazing party."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I have to agree, it was really gre-"

"Ahh!!!" "Kyaa!!!!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the door as they watched the kids be ushered aka thrown out of the family room. Naruto was confused while Sasuke was a sinking feeling that it was bed.

To further confirm it, ever reliable Sai came out the room, smiling ear to ear.

"Lovely video." Sai said, almost as if he was trying not to laugh as he sniffled his nose. "Got to say Sasuke, red and white really for you... even as a skirt with fur."

Sasuke and Naruto paled. "What the hell are you talking about?!" they hissed at the same time.

Sai just continued to smiling and pointed to the family room. "It's something I'll remember for a long time…"

Sasuke and Naruto crept quietly to the door before pushing it suddenly opening.

There in the room stood the girls with tissue stuffed up their nose. Even Hinata who like she was ready to faint. The men's faces were just the pinkest they could get without turning into Sakura's hair color. Iruka was already K.O'ed on the floor.

Sasuke and Naruto no clue what was wrong until they turned to the TV screen. There were both of them.

On the TV.

On in the chair.

With Sasuke riding him.

Sasuke turned to the TV off and pulled the DVD out. Naruto turned to Kakashi and Jiraiya the only other two that were not on the verge of a nosebleed or fainting. Naruto's eyes went red as he stare down his formers mentors.

"Which one you guys taped that?" he hissed.

"Now, now Naru-kun." Kakashi said, "It wasn't one of us."

"And why should we believe you." Sasuke replied, his Sharingan blaring.

"Really guys," Jiraiya said, "It wasn't us."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then turned to the door.

"Hikari, Ankoku," they yelled at the same time, "Get in here."

The two walked inside, as if nothing was wrong. "What's wrong Okaasan and Otousan?" Hikari asked.

Naruto held up the DVD, "Did you record us last night?"

Ankoku nodded and blurted out, "Yea, we were told that if we recorded your bedroom last night we would get paid for it. "

Hikari nodded. "Yea and then we could get you guys more stuff."

Naruto blushed. "It was us doing…it!!"

Hikari giggled. "Okaasan we're 14, we what sex is what you guys do almost every night.

Sasuke shook his head. "How could you guys do that?!"

Ankoku snorted. "It isn't like you guys are shy about it. We have caught loads of time. In your room, the living room, dining room, that couch they're sitting on, the kitchen, all 4 bathrooms, the office, they Hyuuga household, Auntie Sakura's room."

"Don't forget," Hikari chimed in, "Christmas, New Years, Halloween, Thanksgiving, summer barbecues, the swimming pool, the lake, my birthday, your birthday, Otousan's birthday, and day that ends with 'day'…"

"We get it!!!" their parents said. "So you guys recorded?" Naruto repeated.

"And got pictures." Hikari giggled.

Sakura, Ino and the two new girls' ears perked up at the hearing of pictures.

"And whose idea was it to do this?" Sasuke said.

Hikari and Ankoku pointed around to throughout the room. Naruto and Sasuke turned to their friends and then back to their kids.

"Please leave the room." They asked. The twins complied, closing the door after them.

They kids looked to the door, hearing yelling from Naruto and Sasuke as the other occupants ducked for cover. Normally, any other child would be worried. However, these kids were already accustomed to the antics of their parents when it came to holidays. They figure that they had another 25 minutes to themselves.

Daisuke stood next to Ankoku.

"So Ankoku," he said, "So you really taped your parents having sex."

"Yep." Ankoku replied.

"You still have the copies." Daisuke flashed a fist of bills.

"Here." Ankoku said, sighing as he exchanged the bills for the DVD.

"If it makes you feel better." Daisuke continued, "I caught my dads having sex a couple of times."

Ankoku turned to Daisuke. "Really?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yep. That's how me and Shiko discovered that either Hyuugas or people with long hair bottom even if the person on top was the one that actually give birth to the kids."

Ankoku nodded in an understanding nod, "I see."

They quiet for a while as the noise in the family room also quieted down. Daisuke spoke again.

"Hey Ankoku."

"Yea Daisuke?"

"If we were in a relationship, who would top, you or me?"

Ankoku snorted, "Obviously me. Even with long hair, Uzumaki and Uchihas always top.

Daisuke smirked at his accomplishment, "Oh really …prove it…," he said calmly.

Ankoku was too pumped up to comprehend what was just said, "All right, I'll prove to you that Uzumaki and Uchiha will always top."

"Glad to hear that." Daisuke said, walking away in a Hyuuga manner, after grabbing at Ankoku's ass.

"What… I didn't need that…" Ankoku said, getting it too late, "You tricked me you bastard."

He growled, fumbling with his hair. His sister came beside him giggling.

"When it comes to being an Uchiha and Uzumaki, you got the Uchiha pride… with the Uzumaki stupidity."

"Shut up, Hikari," Ankoku muttered to his sister.

_**FIN**_

* * *

(1) Based off the picture done by MuseSilver

{1} for the sake of the Story, they celebrate Thanksgiving

Kudos to anyone that can guess who Sai and Sakura brought to the party.


End file.
